Early Risers
by Title-Ambiguity
Summary: Based off of Lon'qu's morning greeting if married to the avatar. Fluffly one-shot. Robin/Lon'qu


_Hoooly shit. It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction, but I'm on my second play through of Fire Emblem Awakening and, unlike the first time, married Lon'qu and wake up obscenely early and play the game, so I came across the line in the barracks and normally I just do comics, but I couldn't help myself._

_Go lightly on me, yeah?_

_BloomingInsanity_

* * *

**Early Risers**

He ran a whetstone along the edge of the blade, the scraping the only sound that echoed in the morning. A bird interrupted the silence, a light chirp that announced morning. Lon'qu had already been up for two hours at most, but the sun was finally waking. There were a few others in the room already—the white haired dark mage, Henry, Maribelle, and Gregor—but they weren't bothering him (or standing too close in Maribelle's case) and were relatively silent, so he felt fine working away.

He pulled up his sword, eyes following the way the light shone against the edge. He paused, yanked one of his own hairs out of his head and ran it along the edge. It was sliced neatly in half. "_Good,_" he thought, satisfactorily. None of the risen, nor any other for that matter, would pose any trouble against this blade.

His eyes lifted as he heard the barrack doors open only to see Robin walk in. Her white hair was still mused, much like it had been earlier when she was still in bed, and her eyes were lidded, the beginnings of dark circles underneath. Her head tipped back, her hand coming up to cover it as she gave a yawn so wide it nearly split her face.

"Hello, Robin."

The girl looked up, surprised, which in turn perturbed him slightly. She was always alert, especially as of late. She gave a sleepy smile once she saw who it was though, brown eyes just barely focusing on him.

"Oh, good morning Lon'qu."

He lowered his sword to the table, a frown marring his face, and before he knew it he found his hand cupping her cheek. His thumb brushed just bellow brown eyes, padding the bruised flesh. It didn't register with him how her eyes had widened.

"You still look sleepy," he murmured. She had gotten in late last night and he had seen her hard at work at another strategy map before she waved _him_ off to sleep. He had hoped she would have enough sense to join him, but he hadn't been entirely aware of when she had joined him during the night.

"Lon'qu…?"

He blinked, suddenly aware of the curious stares from the others in the room (others meaning Gregor and Maribelle, because Henry didn't care unless it was something morbid) and felt his face flush, but he didn't retract his hand. He wasn't often fond of public displays of affection, if the slight flush that accompanied Robin's face was any indication. Robin had told him that half the camp didn't even know they were married, but that was fine by him and she didn't seem to mind. Nobody needed to butt into his business as far as he was concerned.

"You need to go to bed sooner," he ordered.

She gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, that… I just got a little carried away trying to plan for the next few terrains and I guess—"

"Enough." He cut her off with a sigh. "You are no good if you are tired, and then all of those strategies of yours will be for nothing." She looked like she wanted to protest, but her mouth was shut in resignation. He dropped his hand and turned to collect his sword, sliding it into his sheath before turning back to her. There was a calculating gleam in her eye that he recognized, sleepy or not, and he quickly cut it off by placing a hand between her shoulder blades. "Come on then. You're going back to bed."

She huffed in indignation, but her cheeks were still flushed. He had no doubt that the two pairs of eyes on him would be curious for the rest of the day, but some things needed to be done. Robin had a temper—and though she was a tactical genius, she could sometimes undermine herself, and as her husband it was his duty to deal with that.

So, as they exited the barrack doors, he was surprised when he was stopped and pulled down, lips pressing against his cheek. His head snapped back, face warm, and stared at her as she smiled. "Thank you, Lon'qu. I love you too."

His hand twitched, fighting the urge to suddenly pull her closer, and he shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down, before pushing her along. "To bed with you, woman."

Another side that came with being married to the tactician was that in turn she would understand what was said in between the lines.

* * *

_Yerp. So... I dunno really. Kind of crappy, but whatever._

_Review? Reviews are nice._

_Unless their on fire. I don't necessarily like those-but I'll deal with them if I have to._


End file.
